A Game of Chairs and School
by Joseph Blow
Summary: Inside the lives of Robert Baratheon and his student council at the Red Private School in Kings Landing. Very OOC. Modern AU.
1. Will(1)

If you don't get the cover art don't worry it's a really bad pun; Robert won on the Trident this is a fic about what happened after his victory (in a modern context) and that is a picture of a Trident missile, just after it was launched

AN: This is a parallel to when Ned takes the position of the hand of the king, however for purposes of this Fic, Dany is in her freshman (freshwoman?) year a year after Robert takes over. If you are wondering I just had to do this, I don't know why but it just came in with my mail and/or I was reading other fanfics with a similar premise.

AN: Characters may seem OOC, Robert showing up to meetings, etc. The children have not yet been born and political marriages are akin to dating

Disclaimer: If I were G.R.R.M. I would be writing TWoW not this… thing

Robert Baratheon took the student council's seat away from the Targaryen siblings; they had held that position for years and were none to happy.

Robert and Ned quickly walked through the doors into the science hall, then through the bio lab, then into the biology class; there was only one way in or out; through locked doors. They quickly sat down they were late after all, the council's treasurer Petyr and their other advisors sat. Robert took a deep breath then said, "Mister Pycelle we have no need of you here, you can go home and get some sleep I am afraid that we will be rather late tonight." They all waited while the vice-principal left the room "A well deserved congratulations to all of us on winning this election, you all know that without you we would have been completely crushed by the Targaryens. Now as is tradition we need to prepare a speech and a party and presentation for the students, Ned, Renly you get on that. Once we are in power we should solidify our claim and ensure the Targaryen don't start up another farce of democracy. Barristan, I need you to put your ears to the ground and find out who is opposed to us, who is neutral and who are allies are. If anyone has dirt on us and get some dirt on them, that's the priority, Varys work with him on that. Stannis I need you to conduct a survey determining how students get to school, if they live in the dorms, it's not a problem, but if they live else where I need all the information I can get, find a reliable student and get them on it, I want charts and graphs by next week. And I really hate this room, all the reptiles creep me out, I will send an e-mail when I find a new room that is just as secure." Barristan looked back at Robert, "How about the old library, in the basement, if we get some new, energy efficient lights in there it will probably be just as secure and be much less… reptilely, is that even a word?" Ned nodded his head, "If we put in a few chairs at the table it would probably be great. It's not like anyone ever goes down there." "Excellent idea, Petyr can you get me an estimate of how much that would cost, and how much money we would save in terms of energy efficient light bulbs?" "All ready on it" Petyr was rapidly typing and punching numbers into his calculator. "One last question, do you want to buy the lights in bulk or separate?" Ned bet Robert to it, "Why?", Petyr looked up, "If we buy one-hundred units they are approximately twenty percent cheaper than otherwise. So we can do other areas of the campus as well." "Okay if you can get a report or presentation with a few charts for tomorrow that would be great. Oh and Petyr, sneak in the cost of a projector, a projector screen, about 7 HDMI cables and memory sticks for all of us and anything else you think we need, but don't add in anything superfluous." Petyr sighed, resigning himself to a long night, "and I suppose you want me to mess with the receipts before I file them as well." "If you can do that I would love you… in a manly sort of way… oh forget it you guys know what I'm talking about!"

AN: Did I leave you begging for more if not don't subscribe, if you want more action, more plotting and more graphs and charts then you should subscribe. I will refuse to continue unless I receive two comments or one subscription per chapter so I know that this isn't a total waste of time.

AN: If I continue the next chapter will be entitled 'Ned' and will most likely have nothing to do with Ned. I am just going in the order that the POV's appear in AGoT, though that will not have any plot influences.

AN: Feel free to point out any errors in spelling, or other issues I try my best but some stuff escapes me, if I don't address it in the AN you should point it out. If you wish to Beta for me please contact me.

Thank you come again


	2. Ned(1)

AN: This is a really important chapter; there are however some brief references to intercourse, drinking and drugs. However they are necessary for the plot and are only mentioned not described

Disclaimer: If I were G.R.R.M. I would have better things to waste my time doing, like planning that lovely couples wedding.

Robert woke with a start; he had been sleeping in the bio class, and didn't have any nightmares. That was new. He looked at the clock and cursed, it was Sunday, that was good, but his parents were flying him to Storm's End, first class rather than the usual Baratheon corp. Jet and the plane would be leaving in less than an hour. He jumped up brushed himself off, and then grabbed everything from the night before. He sprinted out of the Aegon Memorial Science and Mathematics Building; it had of course been built by Dragon Builders and funded by the Targaryen family. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he called for a limo to pick him up, then called Ned informing him that he would be inaccessible for the next hour or so. The limo arrived, and Robert got in quickly. Robert held up a few twenties and told the driver to step on it. Robert almost had a heart attack with how quickly the driver sped up. Then another one as they went through Flea's Bottom, it was one of the worst districts in the city yes you had to go through it to get to the airport. Some do-gooder city council member probably thought that it would encourage economic growth in the area.

Ned knocked on Petyr's door, a faint groan came from within Ned knocked again, "Petyr, Petyr are you alright" Ned tried the door, it was of course locked, "Varys, Varys, Varys" Ned was practically shouting the irritation in his voice got Varys' attention, "I need you to get me in, he's not answering" Varys yawned and muttered, "Pick the lock, couldn't have a challenge for me" Varys had already inserted his pick and torsion wrench. Within seconds the door was open, Ned thanked Varys and stuffed a bill into his and, completely unsure of the denomination. Petyr was lying on his bed, a laptop beside him barely awake. "Change of plans Robert's on a flight to Storm's End we should have contact within an hour, how did your project go. Petyr got up then cursed, "I fell asleep doing it, I'm hours behind, I need you to help me, and second row third column on my desk there should be a stack of papers, I need you to grab the file labeled donations, then in on my table there will be last nights notes, grab it for me. Ned looked at Petyr, "I did tell you that Robert's on a flight and won't be contactable for at least an hour? And what are you typing?" "Still logging in" Ned looked at him, "What, I have a three stage encryption on my computer and all the files are protected with the same encryptions used by most of the free banks, including the Iron Bank." "Now how did someone like you get ahold of that kind of program" "I asked the guy who designed it very nicely." "By which you mean I shouldn't dig any deeper?" "That's the spirit!"

Robert managed to get through security and into the airport lounge with only a few minuets to spare. He found that his flight would be delayed, so he found a payphone and called Ned. After a few rings Ned picked up, "Hey Ned, my flight's going to be delayed slightly but we should be boarded within fifteen minuets." "Hi Robert, it's Petyr, I am so sorry about last night, I just collapsed and didn't manage to get that presentation done, Ned and I are working on it." "Ned should be working with Renly right now, that party and speech need to be done before Friday, Ned you and Renly will be announcing that tomorrow." "Robert it has to be you that does that you need to at the very least make a good impression on the students if you want a cha…" "I know Ned I am going to be back as soon as I can, but the image of the council takes place over the image of me. After all the council can force a re-election if they want, so I need you more than you need me." " Fine, but get back before we make the announcement." "Of course" there was the sound of a speaker on the other end of the line, "Ned I've got to go, but remember you and Renly need to delegate this out and get is done. Bye" "Bye" "Goodbye" Ned glared at Petyr.

_AN: I see the banks of the free cities' somewhat like Swiss banks, and incase you didn't figure out you have to be very rich to even think about going to the Red School (ie. If you have to ask the price or even think about it you can't afford it, you don't go there because you have a private jet you go there because you have a fleet of private jets)

AN: Yes I've always seen Petyr as the type of guy who works all night and all day and maintains perfection, and is also incredibly organized in his life (yes I realize that chaos is a ladder, but come on everyone has something they've got organized beyond the point of ridiculousness

AN: Interested in why Robert is going back to Storm's End, hint it involves a court.


	3. Dany(1)

AN: Yeah um…

Stuff happens, I know that the only time Robert leaves King's Landing in the books is when he goes hunting, but I needed him to leave for a few days so… I just went with it..

Disclaimer: Let's be honest if you don't understand that I don't own ASoIaF and all the other strings by this point you are incredibly dense.

As the plane reached cruising altitude Robert opened his laptop and turned on the Wi-Fi. After he found the Internet he opened his e-mail and began sifting through the mass. Renly had sent him twenty-two emails regarding the party. His response was the same to each of them, delegate it to a committee, and then oversee the said committee. He phoned Ned knowing that he would answer the quickest. When Ned picked up Robert told him to gather the council and call him when they were safely tucked away. Robert leaned back and reclined his seat and shut his eyes.

Ned grabbed Petyr, pulling him out of his dorm, then told him to find all the members of the council and convene them in the Bio class. The two ran off in opposite directions once they exited the building. Ned stopped behind a bus shelter and started texting Renly and Stannis, he didn't know Barristan's number and it might take a few months for his text to get through to Varys, the only phone he really used was a pre-paid, and nobody even knew about that one let alone what the number was. "Varys! Council meeting! Bio class! Now! And where's Barristan?" Varys held up a finger, then dug in his pocket until he found his phone, then made a call, presumably to Barristan or one of his birdies that might know where he was. He motioned for Ned to start walking, "He's on his way" The two of them made their way across the campus, Ned stopping to greet students and send a text to Petyr informing him that he had found Varys and through him Barristan. Petyr sent him a smiling emoticon.

Varys and Ned burst through the doors to the science hall, Ned turned and locked it while Varys continued to the meeting room. The two of them sat down in desks, Ned pulled out his phone, then paused and said, "You guys are all going to have trouble hearing" Petyr came in with Barristan, Ned repeated his statement to the last two members of the council, Petyr looked at him, then grabbed a glass of the desk at the front and dropped Ned's phone in it. Varys looked amused, "Where'd you learn that on the way here or at your little piece of rock that you call home?" "No, I picked it up at your friends birthday party, last year." "Varys, Petyr don't be fighting we need him and we need you and we need you both to be at maximum operating capacity, and lets save the viciousness for our enemies. Ned picked his phone out of the cup and put a call to Robert.

Robert's phone was buzzing that he was sure of; that he wanted to pick it up was his problem. Eventually he groaned, put his chair into a sitting position, and answered his phone, while waking up his computer. "Robert, we finally got all of your council together" "Good, I need someone to draft a memo to the parents in regards to the drinking problem, and I need someone to draft a memo to the school board in regards to Varys' upcoming visit to discuss our budget, Petyr you're going with him. And everyone had better find a date to bring to the prom before I get back, and Ned find a girl for me." "What kind of girl, the uproar that all the ladies hate or the one the keeps kciking men who try to approach her?" "Ha ha ha, very funny Ned, I need someone that will keep everyone happy, you know that." "I'll find someone and woo her on your behalf." "Thanks Ned, the rest of you keep working. I'll see you in a few days." Robert hung up, Ned took his phone from the cup and turned it off, and "Okay people you heard the man, Renly, Renly, Renly" Stannis turned and yelled, "Renly get back in here! Now!" Renly abruptly turned around and walked back in the room trying to make himself as small as possible. Ned rolled his eyes, "Renly you and I are going to find a venue for this party, the rest of you, get on whatever you're supposed to be doing. Oh, and Varys I need you to put together our best and brightest minds for planning these parties, preferably from the student body." "… And once I have them where do I put them?" Ned stared walking to the door, Renly in tow, over his shoulder he said, "in the chemistry class, after classes tomorrow." Renly stopped walking and resisted Ned's efforts to drag him along, "We're going to need their phone numbers and e-mails." "Renly we should get that at the meeting tomorrow" " No, we should get it tonight so" Ned cut him off, "so you can send them twenty e-mails. We're waiting until tomorrow." Renly sighed in defeat. Varys chose that moment to leave the room, Stannis followed him with Petyr, the two were talking about something; it didn't matter. "Come on Renly we're going into town."


	4. Ned(2)

AN: I realized I have no idea what a nightclub looks like. Oh thank all the gods the old and the new for Google (or in this universe HoBaW Searches pronounced ha-baw)

AN: Yay for me I just finished my summer school, now I get a three day break before I go to teach swimming lessons. If you want to leave a present to congratulate me you can drop a review at the bottom of the page

* * *

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't need this. Do I?

Renly and Ned drove down the street of steel in Renly's convertible. Renly put on his signal and turned into one of the many clubs along the street. Ned didn't like this one, there was a giant iron works next door, Tobho Mott's and there were a number of industrial complexes in the area. When Renly parked the car Ned got out and looked at the area, there was too much noise coupled with not enough parking. This would not do, parents wouldn't like the venue, students wouldn't like the area and Ned didn't like any of it. He turned to Renly and shook his head, "We're going somewhere else" Renly looked annoyed that every location he suggested was shot down. Renly had an idea, "How about the Cobbler's Square? It's in a decent area of town, there should be plenty of parking, they just spent half a billion dollars to build that parking garage, to encourage people to take the bus." "We can check it out, then I'll need to find a date for myself and Robert.

Petyr had sent Robert the full presentation and report on the cost of the new meeting room. He then began drafting the memo to the parents regarding the drinking problem. After deleting his fifth version he started again with a new direction.

Dear parents,

I am the treasurer for the student council, on behalf of our president Robert Baratheon and the other members of the council would like to have parents remind their children that alcohol creates many more problems than it solves. We, the council have started working on a zero-tolerance policy for alcohol and/or illegal drugs on all school campuses. Any students who are found with alcohol and/or illegal drugs on school grounds will not be admitted to any student council events.

We would like the parents of the students to help us make this message strong.

Please talk with your children regarding alcohol and illegal drugs. Additional resources can be found in the linked attachments

Thank you for your time and care in this matter.

Sincerely,

Petyr Baelish

Red School Student Council

Chief Treasurer

* * *

AN: Cat and Cerci will be showing up soon, also the Reahegar doesn't die, he just gets smacked off the council. Also even though none of the other kids have been born yet Dany is in he freshman year and and V. is in his Sophomore year, and is just as annoying and abusive.


	5. Jon(1)

AN: Time to lay down the law, I know that you guys are reading this, but I need to know if I should continue, so favorite it or follow it or review it otherwise I won't continue and save a bit of web space

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Ned sat in the library with Petyr and Varys, the renovations weren't finished but they had started, Ned didn't know how Petyr's memo had achieved that; and he didn't care, just that the renovations would be done soon. Petyr was constantly squirming, not able to find a comfortable position. "Petyr what's bothering you? You usually don't have any problem finding comfort." "Nothing, nothing I was just wondering, possibly, if you could help me with getting a date. I know who I want to bring to the banquet, but I don't know how to ask her, and you're the popular kid who knows how to ask people and everything." "Fine, I'll help you, but you owe me" Petyr thanked him incessantly until Ned put the phone on speaker and called Robert, after getting his voicemail he hung up. Bored he checked his e-mail, finding nothing there but junk mail and Renly mail; which could probably be considered junk. After reading through and responding to each of Renly's e-mails Ned decided to mess with him and send him just over four hundred e-mails with different subjects. Varys got a call, and then left the room saying it was from Barristan.

Renly sat at his computer reading all of Ned's e-mails; they were all technically relevant and technically had different subjects but honestly four hundred sixty-two e-mails was excessive. His phone buzzed, it was his brother, who was calling from the airport, he had to do homework, but the council meeting would take precedence. Yawning he finished his four hundred word assessment of the wolf and the hound. Laughing, it was old literature, four hundred words was so limiting. His phone buzzed again Robert was close and wanted the meeting to start as soon as he arrived. Renly got up and made his way to the basement of the library building, there he sat down in the chair on the right side of the table, where his brother and Barristan sat.

Ned stood at the door with Varys. Robert charged into the room, Ned shut and locked the door while Varys gave him a stack of papers. Robert took the papers then dumped them on the table. "Ned you have four days until the party, how is it coming?" Renly beat Ned to responding, "Great, we have a venue, a decorating committee and are arranging for a band." "We've also sent out invites to all students dorms and houses, as well as their e-mails and their parents e-mail." Petyr cut Ned off, "Of course in consistency with our zero tolerance policy for alcohol we will be active…" "What zero tolerance policy?" "You said you wanted a memo sent out, I sent a memo out that informed parents that we are working on a new zero-tolerance policy on alcohol and illegal drugs." "Great, just great, Petyr sense you want that policy so much you can work on the first draft, we'll have to have that on the floor for voting by Thursday so that it can be approved by a committee. Petyr, Ned, and Varys you will be on the committee for that, you know how it works. Stannis, Renly, and Barristan I need you to work on pushing alternatives to drinking in your departments. I will not be joining the committee, but I will be pushing it, speeches, and presentations whatever you need. Petyr this is great; if we can gain some traction with administration and the parents it will make it a lot easier to push our new meeting room through. Also, anything else that we need the admin to approve?" Ned looked at Renly, then Barristan, then Stannis and Varys, "Nothing" Varys took that moment to interrupt, and "We need to create a system of reporting, preventing and enforcing, we also need to increase funding for presentations and posters and other media." "If we can bring in new students then next year, due to the new policy we can use that to leverage the admin in our direction, maybe a few things that will make the students happy in the weeks leading up to the election than we should be fairly strong for a second term." "Now that's why you are sitting on my council Ned. Now Petyr if you would please give us the final cost of the renovations to this room, the actual costs not with all the BS that we add in to make the school board and parents happy. Petyr woke his computer, then typed in a few characters before hitting enter. He scrolled down through the page, ran his finger along the screen then stopped before, "Thirty thousand dollars, give or take five hundred." The council looked stunned, "and what we're going to be presenting to the board?" Petyr scrolled to the bottom of the page then smirked, "Sixteen thousand final price and we're saving about fourteen thousand." "Not bad so I need to persuade them to foot the bill then we're good" Varys looked relieved, it couldn't be that hard after all. "Varys you go with Petyr to the back room so he can walk you through, but before you go what in the seven hells is this?" Barristan walked to Robert, "I think I can help you with those, I helped compile them after all." "Yes, but what are they?" "Those, Robert are files on students who happen to want you out of office, they are the highest risk to you and us."

Varys and Petyr slipped off into the back room, while Barristan went through the files with Robert and Ned. Renly excused him self to go work with his planning committee and informed Ned that he would no longer be needed, after all, nothing was left except for final preparations which Ned wasn't needed for. Stannis opened his computer and starte typing away, no one knew what he was doing, no one cared. Ned went off to talk to students.

* * *

Read and Review:

AN: Sorry if this was a boring chapter but, hey sometimes it happens, next chapter the party and the committee

Also review, I have two chapters mostly finished, if you review they will be posted within 24 hours


	6. Cat(1)

AN: Who hoo, Cat finally shows up and totally has an awesome plot twist, also more world building and some threatening

* * *

Disclaimer: need I put one?

* * *

Catelyn Tully walked down the hallway, no one would dare to get in her way, and she was after all the heir to the eighth largest fortune in the world. She could buy most of the people at this school without even trying. She saw Ned running up to her, one of three students at the school who had larger bank accounts than her, she knew she couldn't compete, this would have to be diplomatic, "Ned, how are you?" "Cat, do you mind if we find a place a little more private that we can talk?" "How about my dorm?" "I had my office in mind, but if you want to talk in one of the classrooms that would be fine as well." Cat was stunned; he had an office? How did one get an office? Why did he get an office and she didn't? "Your office will be fine." "Thank you Cat, it's just over in the library building."

"As you can see we are working towards ensuring that this school it energy efficient, something that your family's company has been pushing for years. The total cost will be much lower than expected and when we are done the first renovation the school will save over ten thousand dollars a year." Cat didn't care what her family's company cared about; it didn't affect her, but still Direwolf Co. was very powerful, they had their hands in all the pots, Oil, natural gas, renewable resources, military contracting even, and their stupid 'Wall Tourism group' had taken a huge chunk out of her family's assets, "What do you want Ned, people like you and me understand how the game is played, we don't waste time sitting around chatting, there is a purpose to this meeting." Ned tried to play it down, "There is a favor I want to ask of you, but mostly I wanted to show you how our school is trying to align its self with your family's values." "Ned, I am going to call you on this one last time, don't lie to me or I will walk and my family will jack up the prices for this school's electricity, to the point where it will be electricity or school books, and it will be pinned on this council. Do not trifle with me." "Catelyn you forget that there is still Direwolf Co. willing to sell electricity for just over the same rate as your company, and I sit on the council. There's also Casterly electricity and Iron energies. You can't think that your company is the only important one, if you lose this school as a customer your family' company will drop in value, if the announcement is public your company may drop up to eighty points, my family will take controlling interest and your family will lose everything" Ned paused, "Your family has worked so hard to build Riverrun industries don't tear it down. If you must know I asked you here to Cat gave in.

* * *

An: When the wealthy and powerful fight the innocents, poor people and people without power lose and are crushed, also I know I made Cat a bit of a villain in this chapter she will turn out better (I think) Yes I made Ned and Cat better at playing politics, come on when you think about it did you actually like the Ned in the books.

Also the only reason this gets published is because it was read over 300 times. Please R&amp;R

I am planning a crackfic where Arya goes into a brothel accidentally and gets dragged home by Theon


	7. Arya(1)

AN: Okay I lied earlier the name of the chapter does have an effect on the plot; someone very much like Arya just prettier will be in this chapter. Who will it be? What will she be like? Do you think she'll like me? The answer to those questions is Dany, like Arya and Dany crossed over, and finally no, just no.

* * *

Also please review. I need reviews, they are my substance and life blood.

* * *

Disclaimer: Screw this

* * *

Dany was frustrated; her brother was, as always, trying to come up with some new plot. Her other brother had committed suicide less than a week ago when he lost the election. Did he not have the decency to wait at least a week? Of course he was getting her ready for the prom and making her date the jocks, the Dothraki. Yes their votes did count for a lot, but if they waited a year they could guarantee their votes, but as always with her brother he was impatient and far too rash. Slamming the door to her room in the mansion that was home. She flopped onto her bed not caring that it might ruin her dress and would certainly crinkle it. "Dany, get down here right now!" Dany groaned her brother would be even angrier if she wasn't there immediately. Dany sprinted down the stairs on the east side of the Dragon Dome, then slipped on her heals and got into the back of the waiting limo and fastened her seat belt. Her brother got in the other door, "Seriously a seat belt, we're not going to crash Dany" Dany shook her head, her brother was stupid as well as arrogant.

As the car pulled into the front entrance to the school Dany breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the car as fast as she could; she was late for class. Her brother tailed behind her until he reached his class, no doubt he would have followed her further had he not already been in trouble for missing so many classes. Thankful for the reprieve of her brother she slunk into her class and sat next to her friend Jorah. Mr. Mopatis was boring as ever droning on about the war beyond the wall, she knew more about that than anyone there, except maybe Jon, who was a total nut for that kind of thing, he also happened to be a cousin of Ned Stark. Some group that called themselves "the Free-folk" declared war on the seven kingdoms while another fanatic group calling themselves "the others" declared war on the free folk and the seven kingdoms. The only thing about that war that she cared about was that the primary contractor for the defense was Direwolf Co.'s Night's Watch Corp. The worst part was that she knew a few well-placed Drogon cruise missiles would solve the entire problem. Finally the bell rang and she was let out of class the rest of her day was just as bad, they watched sappy movies and her teachers prepared her for the next school year.

After school Dany went for her date, she knew she would find him on the football field, she didn't know how good he would be at playing football. As scary as he was she found her self silently cheering him on when he went after Jamie Lanister, who had been responsible for her brother's humiliation in the elections. When the two of them collided she let out a shriek. Jamie being smaller was forced back but made Drogo fight for every inch. Finally the coach blew his whistle and ended the practice. She made her way to the locker room and waited outside until Drogo came out in a suit. Behind him followed a number of bodyguards, they escorted him everywhere. Apparently Khal Corp. had made a lot of enemies. Drogo stared at her then apparently accepted her; his bodyguards let her hold Drogo's arm. As they approached the convoy the guards, some in suits others in military grade armor got ready, the door to the town car was opened and Dany got in, the interior was no different than that of her limo except that it was smaller. Two luxury SUVs and a black van followed them while three other vehicles were in front. They escorted her the entire way to the Cobler's Square, the convoy stoped within ten feet of the door. Dany reached to open the door but Drogo put his arm on hers. The security team got out first then one of the gaurds opened the door and let Drogo and Dany out.

* * *

AN: I feel so evil right not

Please Review

Next chapter you will get to find out how the party goes, I may begin a new story that revolves around Jon and Sam on the wall within this universe.


	8. Bran(1)

I will not be posting until September as I am headed to Vegas, so in order to make up for the delay I will feed you guys two chapters for this story as well as a chapter for my new fic about Jon and the wall: Weird things that Happen North of the Wall ( s/10614389/1/Weird-Things-that-Happen-North-of-the-Wall) it is set in this universe and will hopefully be less serious than this.

* * *

Ned surveyed the party from the side, everyone seemed to be happy, he had danced with Cat earlier and even she had smiled. His date had left him earlier for the party's more fun areas. Looking at his watch he noticed he only had a few minuets left. He walked by a table with sweets on it, not bothering to resist the temptation he grabbed a hard candy and put it in his mouth, then he reached inside his tuxedo and found his radio. He pushed the button then paused. After a moment he carefully articulated his voice, "Robert, we have about two minuets until you need to be on the stage" Robert responded quickly, "On my way already" Ned paused, it wasn't like Robert to pay attention to the time. He radioed Petyr, "Was that you that reminded Robert he needed to be on stage?" Petyr quickly responded in the affirmative. A quick glance over to the dancing floor told Ned that Petyr was with Cat. Ned was about to radio him when Stannis cut him off, "Petyr, get over here now." Petyr excused himself from Cat then ran over to Stannis, whispered something to him. Petyr ran over to Robert and handed him a piece of paper.

Ned glanced down at his watch; right on cue Robert slipped onto the stage and tapped the microphone. Knowing how long and boring the speech was Ned slipped back to Barristan and held out his hand. Barristan handed him another radio and a two-pronged jack for his earpiece. Walking towards the back off the room Ned reached for the keys that had been given to him by the owner of the nightclub. Ned unlocked the door then slipped up the stairs into the control booth. Renly's council sat looking out the window, taking notes and making slight adjustments to the equipment. After crossing the room Ned climbed up the ladder to the catwalk. Waiting there for him was a bag of equipment, Varys had set that up, looking out over the rafters Ned spotted him. Grabbing his bag Ned ran over to Varys and plugged a computer into cameras. Varys glanced at him then continued looking at his computer. The two of them sat in silence occasionally taking notes and communicating with Barristan who had a camera on the ready.

Ned stayed in the rafters until everyone had left, then he helped Varys take apart the system. Petyr stood at the bottom of the ladder so that they could just drop the bags down to him. The trio left the party with their bags dropped them in the back of Varys' van then left for their dorms. Agreeing on a meeting within the week.


	9. Tyrion(1)

Robert pulled Ned into a side office just before the meeting started, "I have a bad feeling about Barristan's surveillance, last night I was approached by a woman who mentioned compromising pictures of my comprising pictures. Kill the program; hide the evidence somewhere that it can never be traced. Once we know more we'll talk again, until then we need to maintain a clean ship, perfectly clean." Ned took a deep breath and looked around, " Find a good reason to get you and Barristan to Winterfell over the summer, we'll come up with a plan and deal with this problem." "Can I help?" Ned and Robert jumped; Petyr had snuck up on them, Ned calmed himself down, "Petyr don't sneak up on people like that. You're going to get your self killed one day!" "Meh, not my problem if I'm dead. Anyway there is no way that I am actually going to be heading back to the keep. I hate the town, I hate my family and I hate doing the books for the mayor, by which I mean embezzling money for him… If I'd done that, which I haven't. Anyway council's in the chambers now, if you'd like for me to discreetly pass the word around that you don't want us doing anything illegal sure. Also Varys is flying out to Pentos for a business meeting all summer, which leaves his van empty and usable. Also you don't need to have reason to fly up to Winterfell, which alias would you like to use." Robert's head snapped up, "What? I don't have any aliases, thank you very much." Petyr snorted, and then left the room, shaking his head, "No aliases, not a single alias, what is wrong with people these days." He turned around, "I'm going to need a copy of your passport photo, just so you know you're now from Twins." Robert looked at him, "On both counts, why?" Petyr scratched his head, "Because it is far easier to simply put a new photo into the system and get a copy of your passport than to find a copy and use it and because it is easier to get in and out of cities where you officially live, tourists draw attention and let's be honest no one actually visits Twins except people on layovers and who are heading to Winterfell, locals however blend in and aren't noticed."

The rest of the meeting as uneventful, as the council members all acted within the bounds of the law. Varys made a presentation on the effects of the new drinking policy on student performance and how it would change the face of the school. Several hours later the last meeting of the school year adjourned. The final tests had been written, and it was the last day of school. Ned had already packed and he went to Petyr's room to see what he was doing. After breaking into his dorm and peaking at his computer Ned blurted out, "You're hacking a federal database, are you insane!" Petyr didn't respond until he had emailed the information to one of his contacts in the city. Then he turned to Ned, "First I was hacking twelve data bases, second yes I am insane, and third you can thank me tomorrow. He slammed his computer and stalked off bumping against Ned. When he got back to his dorm he reached for his keys, but didn't find them. Ned looked to where his car should have been parked; it wasn't there. After about an hour Ned's car came back. Petyr slammed on the breaks just before he rammed into Ned. When he got out he tossed the keys to Ned, grabbed a briefcase and ran into the back where he pulled out a large towel.

A/N: The plot thickens; and also for the first time there is real plot.

Please Review.


	10. Jon(2)

AN: I will be ending this within a few chapters, also it has suddenly become much more violent and I will be upping the rating to M.

"Petyr are you sure that this can't backfire on us. One wrong move and we all go to jail." The man may have spoken with a Bravosi accent but he was no Bravosi he would blend right in with the population of King's Landing. Petyr looked around, "I've done this hundreds of times, don't worry you just have to get in, grab the computer the camera and the contents of the safe and get out I'll be waiting right here in the back of the van if anything goes wrong." The man nodded solidly he knew what to do he was a career thief. Petyr watched from the back of the van through binoculars, the thief worked with amazing precision once he had cleared the wall surrounding the Lanister Mansion he followed the path Petyr had given him to avoid the security then slipped through the open window, for all the Lanister's paranoia they had a pathetically secured wireless network. It had taken Petyr minuets to hack it and remotely open one of their "smart" windows. The thief climbed the side of the house; Petyr opened the door and stepped out into the darkness.

The thief came back and got into the back of the van as per Petyr's instructions. Petyr ran towards the van. The thief closed the door; he didn't notice Petyr. Petyr paused then knocked twice on the back of the van. Petyr had instructed the thief to open the door for that signal, when he did Petyr climbed in, his right hand went inside his jacket, to pull out the thief's cash payment, the thief smiled, Petyr frowned, "I'm so sorry, but this is the only way." He pulled a silenced gun and shot him twice in the chest. The thief crumpled, Petyr shot him twice in the head then took down then got to work. He pulled on a biohazard suit and carefully stuffed the body into a barrel, which he filled with lye and metal weights. He marked the location where he would dump the barrel on a map and stuffed it into the glove compartment. He dumped the suit in the barrel. Petyr rolled the barrel to the side door. After dumping the barrel into the river he drove back to his dorm and parked the van. He hung his parking pass and went into the apartment. Moments later he left the dorm and walked to his own. The van was parked in Jamie Lanister's spot, had his parking pass on it and the gloves worn during the murder would be found later in Cerci Lanister's trash; buried under her old clothes and shoes.


	11. AN

Because I finally managed to close a clients case (Woo Hoo) I suddenly have a lot more free time as that client was eating up about 20-30 hours of my time a week. Now they are at the point where only if foreign law suits are filed do I have to deal with them for more than 2-8 hours a week. That means that I have a lot more time. Ergo; **A Game of Chairs and School **will get two chapters as a winter/Christmas/Case Closed special and I will be adding some more to **Not so Sweet Home**

These stories can be accessed

** s/10797613/1/Not-so-Sweet-Home**

and

** s/10562351/1/A-Game-of-Chairs-and-School**


End file.
